Saving Grace
by iffulovedme
Summary: Soubi compares the two Aoyagi brothers. Before Nisei fights Ritsuka and Soubi, Seimei seethes. Their name might be Beloved but it might as well have been Jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Seimei was Soubi's god. And like the God he was, Seimei expected to be praised and worshiped. So who was Soubi to refuse him?

"I love you, Seimei."  
Seimei paused but did not look up from his book. "I know you do."

Seimei drew Soubi to him and any dashed hopes of Seimei saying the same back to him fled his mind as his God's lips descended upon his, just as Seimei knew they would.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Soubi sometimes wondered if he looked for Seimei in Ritsuka, then immediately felt bad about thinking such thoughts. Seimei and Ritsuka, for all they looked identical, were not the same. Ritsuka was warm where Seimei's was cold. Ritsuka's smiles were rare and genuine, Seimei's always present and insincere. Ritsuka's eyes shone with emotion, Seimei's calculated. Seimei had been his master, but Ritsuka was his friend and partner. Seimei's touch chilled him when Ritsuka's calmed him. They were as different as light and shadow, sunrise and sunset.

"Soubi?"

Soubi glanced at the bundle in his arms. He gently bit the ear in front of him, just because he could. Ritsuka shifted and muttered a sleepy, "Stop that."

"Yes." Soubi complied and then added in a teasing voice. "If that is what Ritsuka wants."

"It is. Now be quiet; I was having a good dream."

"Oh? So was I."

Ritsuka half turned so one dark gray eye stared at him. "Hmm. Tell me about it," he half demanded, tone challenging. Even though he was just after waking up he managed to look skeptical.

"Well," Soubi began. "I dreamed I was with you forever."

The gray eye rolled around. "Yeah? And when did you wake up?" Ritsuka sounded triumphant; like he knew Soubi hadn't slept but had instead been watching Ritsuka sleep.

"Ah, but that's just it. I don't plan on waking up for a long time." Soubi's voice was soft, as though he was afraid saying the words out loud would jinx him, jinx them.

Ritsuka opened his mouth, probably to dismiss Soubi's words as romantic and silly, but all Ritsuka did was close his mouth and lace his fingers with Soubi's.

Yes, Soubi mused, a few moments later, they were very different. Seimei's kisses had been hard, forceful even, and Ritsuka's were soft and reassuring. Both, and this Soubi found amusing, were possessive.

His last thought, as Ritsuka continued to kiss him senseless, was that Seimei might have been his god, but Ritsuka was his salvation.


	2. Chapter 2

Seimei was not happy. Not at all. How dare the little spare replace Seimei? He didn't understand. Soubi was supposed to be his and only his. He'd marked Soubi as his. Had made him strong; the best. Had made them Beloved. If Soubi thought he could just walk away… The thought that Soubi chose Ritsuka over him, that he chose anyone over Seimei rankled, cut through him leaving an even colder smile on his pale face.

"Seimei?"

Seimei looked to the voice. Nisei was staring at him. Oh, yes. They had a job to do. He flicked his fingers casually into the distance. "Go, then."

Nisei shuddered at that voice; so cold, so unforgiving. Soubi wouldn't know what had hit him. He often wondered if he could attack that little runt, what was his name? Oh, yes. Ritsuka. Such an ugly name, nothing like Seimei. Beloved. But, he hesitated, could he fight someone who looked so uncannily like his master? Nisei didn't want to be a spare's substitute any longer. He hated being compared to Soubi. He was Seimei's true fighter and no one else. Seimei belonged to him as completely as he was Seimei's.

He felt Seimei's eyes on him; binding him in place. Then he felt the pressure lift; Seimei was once more looking up at the stars, and he was able to move. One day, Seimei would be unable to look away.

He would be so proud of Nisei that he wouldn't want to. If Soubi was gone, then there'd be nothing to stop them from being Beloved as was their birthright. Seimei might have chosen Soubi, true, but the ingrate had idiotically chosen Ritsuka. Nisei would not make such a mistake, never.

He bowed his head once and turned away into the night. Beloved they had been before Soubi showed up, and Beloved they would be again.

~Fin


End file.
